


Let Me In Or I'll Get Physical

by ragefic



Series: Studio Killers [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragefic/pseuds/ragefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit, Michael didn’t even know his name and he wanted in - both in the club and in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In Or I'll Get Physical

The music was loud enough that Michael could feel it in his lungs while he waited in line. It vibrated in his chest, making his nerves tingle with more than just anticipation. It fizzled out into another nervous buzz as the line outside Club Hunt moved, another person being admitted inside, disappearing in the hazy glow that came from the door while it was open.

Michael had been waiting long enough already, but he was willing to wait a little longer. He wanted to experience the state of dreaminess that came from being inside a club, he wanted to experience the way time seemed to both speed up and slow down until he’d come out with no way of knowing what the time was unless he checked. Maybe he’d be a little drunk and, in an ideal world, he’d be going home with someone too, so knowing the time wouldn’t matter all that much.

He bit back a grin when the next person was let in, leaving him behind one more until he’d face the bouncer. Michael felt breathless with excitement - he could almost taste the sweat from the air inside the club.

The guy ahead of him smirked as he turned to head inside, and then he raised his gaze to meet the bouncer’s.

The man had an impressive, curled mustache, and his bare arms and hands were littered with ink; Michael saw a running theme of nautical things, anchors and sea monsters and mermaids amongst the other miscellaneous pictures. He had no idea what a key might represent, but it looked cool. Those sharp blue eyes looked him over only briefly, and Michael saw more than heard him sigh.

“Get out of here, kid,” he said.

Michael froze in surprise, the beat of the music no longer warming him. No, damn it, he wasn’t going to wait for nearly an hour only to get turned away. The only other place that would be good to go to was the little pub a few blocks away, and he doubted there’d be anyone worth picking up there. He’d done his research.

So Michael decided to do something that was potentially stupid, but also potentially rewarding: flirt his way in.

He pressed up close to the bouncer, a smile tugging on his lips as his hands settled on his hips. The bouncer didn’t give him a second look, instead gazing over his shoulder to assess the next person in line. Michael took this for a little bit of a good sign, and he got to work.

Lips touched the man’s chin, light and hesitant but firm. Fingers crept down to rest just under the hem of his shirt, teasing at what he could have if the evening went right for them both. Michael moved his mouth to his ear, lowering his voice to a soft husk. “I can make it worth your while if you’ll let me in,” he murmured.

The bouncer snorted. “I thought I told you to beat it?”

Michael’s hand took a dip lower, one teasing at the front of the man’s belt. “Man, I can’t imagine how much it must suck to be out here on your own. I’ll give you whatever you want, dude - I can blow you, bend over for you…”

This time, there was a soft chuckle from the man’s throat. “I’m not letting a five year old in.”

So he thought he wasn’t old enough to get in. Michael could certainly change that opinion, given enough time and a little bit of persuasion. 

He gave his groin a proper squeeze now, palming him through his pants. Michael smirked as he felt a twitch beneath his palm, and it was honestly becoming a bit of a challenge to break that stoic mask the bouncer was wearing. Shit, Michael didn’t even know his name and he wanted in - both in the club and in his pants.

“How about I take you out back and get on my knees for you, big boy?” he suggested.

With one eyebrow raised, the bouncer gently pushed Michael to one side so he could let a girl inside the club. “Could you even fit me in that tiny mouth?”

Either he was flirting back or Michael was being humoured. Either way, he considered it a little bit of progress. He slipped his fingers under his belt, tugging lightly, urging him towards the alley he knew was tucked down the side of Club Hunt. “Wanna find out?”

At this point, it was less about getting in and more about proving himself, and the challenge only increased when he laughed again and said, “I don’t wanna get arrested for fucking a twelve year old, kid.”

Michael groaned in frustration and pressed himself up against Geoff’s side. “Dude, I’ll show you my fuckin’ ID if you want proof that I’m of age.”

As Michael rocked up onto his toes to plant another kiss on the bouncer’s jaw, he felt a hand rest on his hip, and his heart leaped. What he heard next, however, made it feel like it dropped through the floor.

“You’re really barking up the wrong tree, kid.”

“Oh, shit,” Michael gasped, drawing back, cheeks flushing despite the fact that he’d spent a solid five minutes cosying up to the man next to him. “Fuck, are you straight? Shit, I’m so sorry, I-”

There was a true laugh that made the man’s chest shake under his palms. “Jesus, no, but fucking me isn’t gonna get you inside.”

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. He took a moment to collect himself before he nuzzled at his jaw, feeling the rasp of his stubble and the tickle of his mustache curl on his cheek briefly. “Thanks for the fuckin’ heart attack. So what if I just wanted to fuck you?”

The bouncer hummed. “That’s a new one.” His opposite arm moved again as he let another person inside, though Michael barely noticed at this point, so wrapped up was he in nearing his conquest. “Show me your ID, then we’ll talk.”

Eagerly, Michael drew back so he could tug his wallet from his pocket and take it out to display. There was probably a little too much pride behind the action, but he evidently passed, as the bouncer’s hand tightened on his hip and drew him closer before he turned to call inside for one of his colleagues to take his place. 

Michael had barely tucked the card away again before he was being pulled away from the line. He wasn’t even worried about the fact that he’d miss out on dancing and getting wasted, not when he was about to get laid. 

“So, Michael,” the bouncer said, evidently testing out his name as he tugged him around into the alley. Michael found himself pressed up against the wall, breathless as the bouncer leaned in, a smirk underneath his mustache now. “Do you ever ask for the names of people you fuck or do you just wait for them to tell you?”

He let out a soft laugh, hands coming up to fist in the front of his shirt. “You could make it easier for me and just tell me right now.”

“Geoff,” the bouncer told him, snorting another laugh. “I don’t usually fuck guys in the back alley, just so you know, but it’ll take too long to get back to my place.”

Michael shrugged, trying to tug him closer. “Fuck, I’m just surprised you went for it, I’m not gonna complain about the setting.”

And then Geoff was rutting against him as he fit his lips to Michael’s, and for a moment all of the cockiness seeped out of him. He whimpered softly as his mouth was taken, Geoff’s tongue finding its way between his lips and tasting him. Michael hadn’t realised until now how hard he was, but now it was at the forefront of his mind as Geoff rolled his hips.

There wasn’t much that was gentle about it either. Michael dug his fingers into Geoff’s shoulders to pull himself up, legs hooking around his waist, and Geoff’s hands settled underneath his thighs to hold him at just the right angle. His grip was so tight that Michael was sure he’d find bruises to admire later.

Michael found his lips bitten and soothed with a lick in equal measure, and his head was spinning by the time Geoff set him on his feet again. Geoff kissed roughly up his jaw, leaving the occasional nip as he went, until he was growling in his ear. “Turn around.”

He was only too eager to. He spun on his heels and pressed his palms flat against the bricks, purposefully jutting his ass out to tease Geoff. A grin spread across Michael’s lips when hands roamed over his sides briefly before they made their way to his belt to unbuckle it. The button of his jeans went next, and then his jeans were puddling around his ankles.

This time, it was Michael that had a palm to rock his hips into. His lips parted on a moan as Geoff ground the heel of his hand against his cock. He felt him come up behind him, his still covered groin pressed against his ass.

“Fucking get a move on,” Michael huffed. Using the leverage he had, he pressed back against Geoff, trying to encourage him.

“Shh,” Geoff hissed sharply. His other hand came up, two fingers pressing themselves against Michael’s lips. “Suck. I don’t have any lube, so if you wanna be stretched, you’d better get to work.”

Michael greedily sucked Geoff’s fingers into his mouth, his tongue getting to work to make sure they were sufficiently wet. It doubled up to stifle his groans as Geoff worked his underwear down too, though Michael doubted that they’d be heard over the throbbing bass of the music inside Club Hunt. They were hidden from sight too, though being found was the last thing on Michael’s mind at this point.

Geoff’s hand wrapped around him, and Michael’s cry was muffled on his fingers. The strokes were gentle and light at first, just teasing him along on his pleasure. 

“Jesus, look at you,” Geoff murmured, mouth close to Michael’s ear. He could feel his mustache tickling his cheek again. “It’s a good thing you’re so determined, kid, it’d be a shame to miss this.”

Michael managed a chuckle around his fingers, and he drew back to say, “Twenty minutes ago you were tellin’ me to get lost.”

Geoff’s hand left his shaft, instead rising to curl into his hair and tug his head back. His fingers popped out of his mouth, leaving Michael free to moan into the air again. “You’re mouthy,” Geoff commented with a tsk. “If I didn’t wanna fuck you so bad, I’d find ways of keeping you from talking back.”

Michael huffed, eyelids fluttering as he felt Geoff’s wet fingers tuck inside his thigh, searching. “There’s a condom in my pocket.”

He felt Geoff’s smile against the side of his neck. “Good boy.”

The words had him crumbling, his smirk disappearing as quickly as it appeared at the first press of Geoff’s finger. His lips parted on a silent sound, fingers grasping at the worn bricks of the wall in front of himself, finding little to no purchase. Geoff was efficient but ruthless, quickly working up to the second finger.

Michael’s cry couldn’t be stifled when he pressed at his prostate.

Geoff chuckled into his shoulder. “There it is,” he hummed, sounding thoroughly pleased. He jabbed at it again, and Michael moaned this time, sagging against him. The angle was awkward, but definitely good enough. “Which pocket’s the condom in?” Geoff asked him, his fingers pausing.

Squirming, trying to get some brief moment of pleasure, Michael hissed, “The right one.”

There was a bit of fumbling as Geoff bent down to collect it, and Michael grew impatient though he tried not to shift his feet since he feared falling over his crumpled jeans. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Geoff to toss the condom wrapper aside and get the rubber on.

He heard the rough sound of him spitting into his palm so he could spread it over himself. Michael leaned forwards on wobbly legs, palms braced against the wall again and his ass stuck out in invitation. 

Geoff patted his hip lightly as he moved closer, chuckling in his ear. “Patience,” he muttered as he lined himself up.

Michael’s breath caught when he felt Geoff press up against him. “I don’t fucking do patient, especially not when I’m- holy shit!” 

His words were cut off with a cry as Geoff thrust into him in one movement, one hand braced on his hip and the other on the wall. There was a soft grunt against his neck, fingers flexing on his side, and then Geoff was drawing back so he could rock forwards again.

The rhythm built slowly, but before long they were in time with Club Hunt’s bassline. It was an unconscious decision between the two of them, something formed through instinct and the lust for more instead of words. Michael had his head ducked and he was panting, doing his best to bump his hips back to meet Geoff’s at the apex of every thrust.

When Michael reached down, intending to wrap his hand around himself, Geoff batted his hand away. Michael almost spat out a growl, and he would’ve done if it hadn’t been for Geoff tugging him up, pressing him closer to his chest so he could lay his tattooed hand over his throat.

Michael paused, breath catching in his chest at the slight press on his windpipe. Geoff carried on fucking up into him, pushing Michael up onto the tips of his toes with each push now. It spurred tiny little sounds to fall from his lips, little whines and whimpers as Geoff got him just right.

“D’you want them to hear you over there?” he hissed into his ear. “You’re gonna have to keep it down, kid, or we’re gonna get caught.”

A moan tumbled off of Michael’s tongue. “Geoff… Geoff, please, fuck-”

“Working on it,” Geoff grunted. The hand on his neck gave another little squeeze before it trailed down Michael’s chest, grabbed his cock, started jerking him in time, and then Michael was seeing stars.

* * *

The kid was lounging around on one of the couches in the backroom now, and Geoff couldn’t help casting glances over at him as he made them a couple of coffees. He was the picture of ‘just fucked’, his curly hair ruffled and his lips red from biting kisses. As he caught his eye, Michael smirked.

“Knock that grin off your face, you little shit,” Geoff said, scowling, though there was a twitch of a smile under his mustache. He took a seat next to him, and Michael pulled himself up only to slump against his side and take his mug with an even wider smile.

“Why should I knock it off?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “Listen, I just got a great fuck and now I’m relaxing with the dude that got me there.”

Geoff decided to just drop it. He curled one arm around Michael’s shoulders casually, palm settling on his shoulder. “You gonna come by tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.”

“I get off earlier tomorrow.”

Michael hummed around a mouthful of coffee. “Perfect. Let’s meet up and use an actual bed.”

“How about dinner before that?” Geoff suggested.

Raising his mug in a mock toast, Michael brought his smirk back. “Works for me.”


End file.
